Acidic Clay
by Lovely SOS
Summary: -"Jonah Wizard's eyes were red as blood. He leaned over the sink, his breathing shallow and uneven. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and the world felt like it was tipping, and at any moment, he would fall." Jonah Wizard can't take the feeling of being a killer anymore. In a dark place, he ends things for himself. In a very messy, Janus-style way... One-shot :3


_A/N_

_Hey, y'all. _

_This is my first attempt at anything like this, ever... So, yeah. I hope it turned out alright :S __This story is dedicated to_ **The Gone Angel vs Slenderman**_, _**Poptropica.1997, **_and_** A Pencil in her hand**_. Thanks y'all! :D_

_...Here we go :S Please review, I'd appreciate it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, bro._

**~Acidic Clay~**

Jonah Wizard's eyes were red as blood.

He leaned over the sink, his breathing shallow and uneven. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and the world felt like it was tipping, and at any moment, he would fall.

The lights in the bathroom flickered overhead, and that seemed fitting to Jonah- he was lost, and the lights were flickering out... It would not be long until the darkness took over completely. Jonah's red eyes filled with bitter, angry tears- tears of hatred towards himself.

He was a killer. A murderer. He had taken another human's life.

And because of that, he was decaying on the inside, his thoughts slowly destroying himself.

Jonah stumbled away from the bathroom sink and made is way to his bedroom, his movements clumsy and careless. He was worth nothing- it didn't matter that Luna Amato was a Vesper. Her death, the actual taking of her life- that was what mattered. He'd killed her. Been the cause of a human taking their last breath.

He was trapped in his own mind.

He had nightmares about her. Luna Amato. That she was coming after him, her spirit to haunt him- she was the new monster under his bed, and he was terrified, the consequences of what he had done plaguing his mind relentlessly. But he deserved this suffering. And worse.

So much worse.

Jonah- almost mindlessly- pulled out an old suitcase from beneath his bed. He unzipped the case and pulled out a small leather box- upon opening it, he found exactly what he knew he would find there. The box was lined with glass. Inside was clay- cold, brown clay, and lying next to it in the case was a syringe filled with a green poison.

Jonah was familiar with this clay. He'd used it once during the Clue Hunt. It was generally used for breaking things down- he'd used it on door handles before, and watched them fall away as the clay burned them off. This was a special kind of clay that worked as a counterbalance with the poison, which could only be contained by certain materials. (Glass and clay, which seemed to hold the poison nicely if properly mixed.)

Acidic clay.

Once, a long time ago, Cora Wizard had taught Jonah just that- how to properly mix the poison into the clay. You were to wear high-tech safety gloves, and you were to do it slowly, adding the poison drop by drop, carefully kneading it into the clay...

Jonah didn't do any of that.

Picking up the syringe, he injected a messy splatter onto the blob of clay, and the clay let out a hiss and began to smoke, curls of white spiraling upwards, bringing with them the scent of burning poison. A much larger dosage than was ever needed for tasks like burning off door handles...

Jonah scooped the clay out of the glass-lined leather box, and the poison immediately made his hands itch in a burning sensation.

He laughed.

I deserve this, he thought, his between the points of miserable and insane.

I've killed a person. I deserve much worse.

He was finally cracking completely, finally sinking into the void. He couldn't face what he'd done any longer, couldn't take the replays in his mind of himself pulling the trigger, firing a bullet that would bury itself in the heart of a woman. An actual human being... But he hadn't known what he was doing. Surely he could turn things around for himself...?

No. He deserved to die.

So he would.

Jonah could feel the high-dosage of chemicals burning into the layers of his skin. The pain was almost unbearable, and a scream almost erupted from his throat, but he caught himself- he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. They would try to 'save' him.

And he didn't want saving.

Jonah drew spirals on his arm, the chemicals sinking into his skin and creating a red pattern, his skin unaccustomed to this dangerous poison. Finally, his hands and arms began to well with blood where the clay had touched the surface of his skin, the outer layer of his being. Finally, he could see his own blood.

He had waited so long. Why had he waited so long? He deserved to die.

He picked up the syringe, the leftover contents just waiting to be put to use. He shuddered, his stomach churning- a small part of him was screaming, telling him not to do it. NO. No- he had to. There would be no justice if he was left alive- he, who had killed. If he allowed himself to live, would he kill more people as he slipped further down into the void of insanity? He was at his end now, unable to bear the pressures of what he'd done.

He would not allow more deaths on his conscious. His soul was torn apart enough, but that wouldn't matter once he was dead. All that would matter would be that he was gone, and wouldn't be able to harm anyone else.

The syringe nearly slipped from his bloody, burning fingers- but he got a hold on it, determined to end things, to end the evil of his existence in this world. Jonah jammed the syringe into his throat, a gurgle escaping his lips. The green poison leaked into him, into his throat, his body...

No one could save him now.

What did I do? A small part of him screamed desperately. The coward in him did not want to die... But otherwise he felt deserving of this fate. He was doing the right thing. He was ridding himself of existence, and he was sure to find himself in Hell soon, where he belonged.

The pain of the acid poison on his hands, his arms, in his throat- he fell to the floor, violent spasms wracking his body. This is what I deserve, he thought miserably, his red eyes rolling up in his head, and he lay on the floor, the blood of his wounds welling and then pooling around him.

His thoughts became incoherent, and then, just as he'd believed he deserved-

Jonah Wizard was dead, a puddle of acid and blood and messy clay left as evidence of his suicide.

**~The End~**

_A/N_

_Please review :)_

_~Lovely_


End file.
